The one Warning
by jamesdaniel8976
Summary: what will Harry do after he is humiliated for participating in the Triwizard Tornament? Is Harry the shy , meek boy or someone else. what about his Protectors?


Author **note:**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the Property of J.K. Rowling and no copyright infringement is intended in the production of this fanfiction.**

Silence is the word of the day. One can feel the magic of the enchanted ceiling, the caress of magic.

Severus Snape looks like Christmas has come early with a gleeful look which adds a sinister look on his regular sneering face. McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid are in shock. Sprout the head of Hufflepuff looks like someone just stole her candy. The other Headmaster and Headmistress of Dumstrang and Beauxbatons want to join the bashing of me.

The most important reaction that I have been awaiting is of the Headmaster Dumbledore and my friends. The disappointing look along with a mix of anger and calmness oozing from him makes me wonder whether he anticipated it or not.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley the members of the Golden Trio stare at me with contempt and jealousy. Jealousy from Ron for having been given the spotlight again. Contempt and anger from Hermione for breaking the rules and crossing the Age line made by her hero Prof. Dumbledore.

Within the next several seconds hexes, curses are thrown behind my back. The staff just look like it's a normal phenomenon. The Delegates cannot believe such behavior from the students of a Premier School of Magic.

Madam Pomfrey the matron of Hogwarts refused to heal me and said something that broke my heart.

" _It's better that your parents are dead, they won't like you and your behavior. You are most probably being an adopted orphan. No child of James Potter and Lily Potter would cheat. I won't treat a Traitor and a Cheater."_

The students write the words "Cheater"," traitor ", "coward" on my body after I am stripped by the students in the Great Hall with the staff and delegates of Dumstrang and Beauxbatons just looking.

With a unanimous vote the censure is done by the Gryffindors. The House elves are ordered by the Head of Houses to throw away my belongings. Everyone calls for expulsion for me among other nasty punishments that they think I deserve.

The Selected Champions come out of the anteroom to see what the commotion is about and see that I'm humiliated by the whole school.

' _what happened here? Why is he being humiliated?' a_ sks Fleur Delacour the Beauxbaton champion.

Draco Malfoy the ferret replies quite happily ' _it's nothing just the normal humiliation for cheating on this competition.'_

The other students give their two cents and try to get closer to the beauty.

" _Be calm, Harry go to the anteroom now"_ says Dumbledore in the voice that suggest you better listen.

" _Dumbledore, Hogwarts can't have two champions. It is unfair. Next time Dumstrang won't participate."_

Moody comes and says _"calm down, why are you afraid of your champions losing to the 14-year-old boy even if he is the-boy-who-lived."_

" _Don't worry Madame Maxime, this little boy won't be able to even hurt me."_

" _Let him participate. He wants to play with the adults, let's just indulge him. Dumstrang will never be afraid of a boy."_

" _Cedric, what is your opinion?"_

" _Prof. Dumbledore, I have heard about his stories, his adventures in this school but I don't believe that he has the ability to do anything. You-know-who defeat was mostly a fluke, nothing more than that. I can easily defeat harry with my eyes closed. Let him compete"_

" _Barty What do the rules say?"_

" _the rules are simple. Harry potter must compete. Nothing can be done about that. Young man your parents and your family would be ashamed of you and won't condone your actions."_

" _Prof. Dumbledore you did not state your opinion?"_

" _if you want my opinion then yes I believe that Harry is innocent. It would take a very powerful confundus charm to hoodwink the Goblet. Yes, you may say he can but in reality, seeing him I can't say that he did this, the charm would have forced half of his total magical reserves. If he did it then he won't be able to stand here."_

" _you still give more credit to that boy. He's just a spoilt, arrogant, rebellious brat. Why would you defend him is beyond me?"_

" _Snape you should have let your rivalry with his father aside and then speak_."

" _Minerva, do you believe in him after all he is in your house "_ Snape sneered

" "

" _let's all set aside the claims, disputes now. There will be an investigation conducted to see who, how and why have they put Potter's name in the goblet."_

" _Very well, the first part of the tournament will test your bravery and courage. It will be conducted suddenly from the 1_ _st_ _of February to 20_ _th_ _of February. It can be a single task or a group of tasks. you'll see on the tournament day. "_

" _come on Barty lets leave "_ says Ludo Bagman, the Head of Magical Sports.

" _well everybody let's go. We have work to do."_ Says Madam Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbaton

All the occupants in the anteroom leave but before they could cross the threshold of the room a voice reverberates

" _when will I get an apology from everyone?"_

" _what apology Mr. Potter"_ Snape snarls

" _About your behavior of your students and yours now before Prof. Dumbledore gave his belief of my innocence."_

" _We don't need to give you any apology. You wanted to fight as a big boy. face the consequence as a big boy, little boy_ " says a haughty Fleur.

" _very well, just a reminder a Potter warns only once the next time he takes his due."_

The voice coming out of a 14-year-old is soon forgotten but the warning is given.

The emerald green eyes, the color of Killing curse will soon haunt their dreams and give them nightmares.

The reason is quite simple. The Goblet of fire spit out a parchment named "HARRY POTTER"

Who is Harry Potter?

Isn't he the Boy-who-lived, the Vanquisher of You-know-who, the Golden Boy?

The quintessential Gryffindor, the successor of Dumbledore, the Savior of Light.

IS HE?


End file.
